superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters: The Video Game
Ghostbusters: The Video Game is a 2009 action-adventure game based on the Ghostbusters media franchise. Terminal Reality developed the Windows,PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 versions, while Red Fly Studio developed thePlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Wii versions, and Zen Studios developed the Nintendo DS version.26 The game was released after several delays in development and multiple publisher changes. In North America, all versions of the game were published byAtari, while publishing in Europe for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 versions was handled by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game follows the player's character as a new recruit in the Ghostbusters, a team of parapsychologists who pursue and capture ghosts. The game features elements of typical third-person shooters, but instead of using a traditional gun, players are equipped with a "Proton Pack", a laser beam-like weapon, and a ghost trap to fight and capture ghosts. The game's plot is set two years after Ghostbusters II, around Thanksgiving in 1991, with the Ghostbusters team training the player's character while investigating paranormal activities in New York City. Many of the principal cast members from the films were involved in the game's production. Each of the actors who portrayed the Ghostbusters in the films (Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, and Ernie Hudson) lent their voices and likenesses to the in-game characters. Aykroyd and Ramis, who wrote the films, also aided in script doctoring for the game. Other film cast members such as William Atherton, Brian Doyle-Murray, and Annie Potts lent their voices and likenesses to the game's characters as well. Max von Sydow also reprised the voice of Vigo the Carpathian. Ghostbusters: The Video Game also contains the soundtrack from the original Ghostbusters film along with various characters, locations, and props featured in the films. Ghostbusters creator Dan Aykroyd has said, "This is essentially the third movie." The game received generally favorable reviews from critics and more than one million copies have been sold. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the Xbox 360 version of the game for the 180th episode of The Completionist, in celebration of the release of the 2016 reboot. Jirard praises the way the game serves as a genuine Ghostbusters simulator. He's especially happy that most of the original cast reprises their role, though the voice acting isn't always perfect. Also, he finds the game feels faithful to the Ghostbusters franchise while also being fun as a game. Jirard finds the gameplay especially clean, especially with the HUD. He finds it incredibly satisfying to use the proton pack and other Ghostbusters tools. Jirard appreciates most of the unlockables, but gets frustrated that some of the achievements are gotten through online play. At the time he completed this game, its online community was already dead, making it nearly impossible to achieve. He had to buy another copy of the game and play with a friend to get the achievements. Additionally, servers are shut down for the PS3 version and on the 360 version, the online mode is very buggy, making the achievements even harder than necessary to unlock. Overall, Jirard finds the game a fun, faithful romp in the Ghostbusters franchise. Statistics * 5 Campaign Playthroughs * 20 Proton Upgrades Purchased * 42 Cursed Artifacts Collected * 53 Spirits Scanned * 20 Most Wanted Ghosts Defeated * 128 Online Games Completed * 62 Hours of Total Playtime (the vast majority of it going to multiplayer) * More than 6.5 Million Dollars in Damage * 36 Cases of Ecto Cooler Ordered off eBay Trivia * Jirard considers this his favorite licensed game, which is consistent with his list on his favorite licensed games. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox 360 Category:Finish It!